Generally, databases are used to store data that support a variety of different systems. However, not all data is created equal; simple data, such as integer data, lends itself to easy storage in a database, while more complex data, such as data of an object class from an object-oriented environment (OOE), may require additional processing to convert the data between the OOE and the database. This additional processing may require additional resources and time and could result in significant delays, particularly when queries are executed against the data in the database.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.